callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Desert Eagle
Content Showing Up Is there a way to disable it instead of hiding it? It doesn't seem necessary for such a small article. OmegaBlade 20:25, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Editor Virtuoso Name I'm kind of confused. First Bovell changes the guns to their in-game names, but now this. Can we have a universal rule for the gun names? It seems to be the only thing that was missed when Darkman 4 created the rules for making gun pages. CirChris -Here to help! 14:54, October 17, 2009 (UTC) The rule has always been real life names but some editors seem to think otherwise and changed it without community consensus-- 14:59, October 17, 2009 (UTC) I did it for consistency. Chia had moved SVD to Dragnouv earlier that day so I took it upon myself to do the same for the rest. And I don't see any mention of real life weapon names as being wiki policy. 22:57, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Modern Warfare 2 Deagle? I heard/read somewhere that the Black older Desert Eagle will be in MW2. Mods, confirm or deny? ---- Slowrider7 deny Moved page to Desert Eagle This per the current weapon naming policy, in-game name is Desert Eagle in both CoD4 and in MW2. Thanks, Demon Magnetism :D (talk to me) 20:13, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Attachments I'm trying to add a part on attachments on the MW2 section of the Deagle article, but I want to know if suppressors -- that's silencers for you non-gun folks ;) -- are able to be attached as contrary to the first game. Cheers, -- :I wish I could answer, but I don't have the gun unlocked yet. Probably not though. And that's a nice sig by the way. Moozipan Cheese 21:23, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for the reply and the compliment. :P -- :::Alright, I guess I'll take it as a no for the suppressor part. Thanks anyway, fellas. >.> -- Frickin' Awesome this gun rocks akimbo because if you fire both guns at once you basically get a one shot kill. +steady aim makes that a very accurate one shot kill, and because it's a handgun it pulls out quickly and reloads quickly as well. <3 Is the deagle better on cod4 On cod4 the deagle was a wicked gun i used it more than my primary weapons but on mw2 the deagle has a lot of recoil and is only a good gun when being used for very close combat :Not sure about the Deagle in COD4 being better, but I just know that it's more useful (not to mention, more godly) in Hardcore modes. It's always a one shot one kill deal (no matter what perks you use), unless they use Final or Last Stand. Other than that, I used the Deagle mainly as a primary weapon. -- [[User:Blemo|'Blemo']] http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif [[user talk:Blemo|'TALK']] • • • '''MESSAGE' I think it is better i got a one hit kill right across the map crash we were in the two opposite buildings and i killed him one shot Candymanyyyy 10:44, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Why? Why is this monstrosity in a game about ''Special Operations? Very few, if any, militaries maintain this pistol in their armories. It's designed for target shooting, not combat. It's large, heavy, ungainly, and has massive muzzle flash and recoil. The slot taken up by this pistol would be better served being given to a real combat pistol like the SIG P226 or Browning Hi-Power. *braces for fanboy defense* Ghost Leader 04:43, January 1, 2010 (UTC) The funny thing is that Magnum Research Industries sells tactical holsters for both this AND the Biggest Finest Revolver. I will say, that if it were somehow possible to reduce the recoil by an incredible degree, I'd feel far confident carrying an Eagle than an M9; and for the record, after carrying both an M9 and a Tokarev as sidearms, I personally believe the .357 variant would be a decent combat handgun if it had a larger magazine. I picked up the .357 barrel and internals a few months back and was pleasantly surprised; the recoil of a .357 cartridge is unbelieveably miniscule on that frame. It was really noticeable when I went back to my S&W. MarinesNeverDie 02:58, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Think about it. Half of the weapons in MW2 are used innappropriatly *cough* model 1887 *cough* Sporkmasta42 22:34, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Umm, what? "Another new feature is the addition of white dot sights." What exactly does this mean, lol? As far as I know, there is no "white dot sight" in the game at all. 14:11, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :On the actual iron sights, there will be little white dots. That's all it is, it serves no-purpose in game but in real life it would enable the use to see the sight in the dark. I know it's ambiguous. 15:43, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Those would be tritium inserts intended to glow and make the sights easier to acquire in low-light conditions. Ghost Leader 02:40, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Caliber? How are we to know this is 50AE? I'm not being a pain, just wondering where it came to be known that this is a .50 for MW2 Brothertim 17:16, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :also, i'm aware of the 7 round mag, but seeing as how this is equally as powerful as the .44 Magnum, it could have been limited to 7 for balance, and still be a 44. I could be WAY off. Brothertim 17:26, March 2, 2010 (UTC) It's safe to assume it's a .50AE. That's the most common iteration of the DEP, and as you said, the 7-round magazine is ubiqitous to the .50AE chambering. The magazine size is likely correct, with the power altered to have it stand on equal footing with the rest of the sidearms. -- [[User:Griever0311|'Griever0311']] 17:35, March 2, 2010 (UTC) It is defiitely the 50ae version given the bore size and it doesnt have a fluted barrel because it's the xix version because of those two things it is definately the fifty. In the console it says that the deagle has .357 magnum bullets instead of the .50 AE, but, it has a capacity of 7 instead of 9 for balance purposes 22:22, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Gold Desert Eagle found in MW2 Multiplayer I was just playing an average team deahmatch game, when I walked over a enemy corpse and it said on-screen "Swap for Gold Desert Eagle." I was like WTF? so I swapped it, and wierdly it was Gold! I then started using it; it worked like any other normal DEagle, it just had a shiny bright gold paintjob. Absolutely no idea how this happened, anyone know if it's like with Bungie's Flaming Halo 3 armour and only available to IW employees, or is it a hack, mod or unlockable in any way? I'm totally confused, and as it's early morning I didn't really take any photos to prove it, i'm just very confused about this. :Its a mod. Also allows you to have 3 guns. Don't know how it works exactly, but it should be mentioned in the article maybe :Mod? I believe it's just one of the guns you can get a golden camoflage on.South650 22:19, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Gold camoflage is only on Call of Duty 4. It's repalced by Fall camo in MW2. Also, sign your posts. Cpl. Wilding 15:10, April 3, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Yes, it is a mod. The first time I saw a Gold Deagle in MW2 I thought it was some exclusive weapon. But when I video searched it, I saw links on how to get it and blahblahblah. So, it's a mod/hack. :: Sights If the sight on the gun is off to the right, will the impact point be where the sight is (off to the right), or the center (between the two white dots)? Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 23:10, April 5, 2010 (UTC) : It hits on the dot, and when you get the TacKnife the sights are centered - 13:59, April 11, 2010 (UTC) ::So normally, the impact point will also be off to the right? Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bionicle+Lotr']] 23:05, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Desert Eagle picture Hm... I noticed that in the CoD4 section, there's a picture of the two-tone design that shows up in MW2... as far as I know, that two-tone design never shows up in CoD4... so shouldn't that picture be moved the the MW2 section or just removed? Sorry, I've never had any experience with pictures on this wiki yet. Oorah! 12:25, June 15, 2010 (UTC) No, that was extracted from the CoD4 files. It was designed but never implemented in game. Cpl. Wilding 12:39, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks : D Oorah! 11:58, June 25, 2010 (UTC) RPM Sorry... but I just found another thing... In the MW2 section, it says in single player it has an estimated rate of fire of "100 RPM." That is immensely low, and I know for a fact that that is incorrect. I suspect that the person that put it there was intending for it to be 1,000. So could someone change that? Once again, I have no idea how to edit those sections... I click "edit this page" and it only gives me the text, not the statistic boxes. Oorah! 12:31, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Call of Duty 4's Calibre I got into the discussion of the calibre of the Desert Eagle used in Call of Duty 4. I was linked to Den Kirson's famous Call of Duty stats site where it mentions that the calibre is a .357 Magnum. However this website is also a trustworthy source and you guys are saying its the .50 AE. I just thought I'd bring this up to reach a conclusion in the argument. Dale08 05:44, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Akimbo Or Tactical Knife on The Eagle Getting Both The Akimbo And The Tactical Knife on The Eagle Is Anoyying But Which One Is Better? I prefer tach knike with marathon lightweight and commando :First of all, why in the world do you type like that? Secondly, Akimbo, because without it the Deagle sucks compared to the Magnum or even the M9 and USP. Imrlybord7 17:26, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :Please sign your comments/questions. Secondly, has anyone noticed that the Desert Eagle appears to have better hip-fire accuracy when using akimbo than when using one? I can reliably fire akimbo Desert Eagles at my enemies from distances of fifteen yards and count on at least every third bullet going where I want it. Maybe this is coincidence, it would be nice if a test could be done (will do). Incrognito 02:07, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, so tested the accuracy. I guess the Desert Eagle just has more hip-fire accuracy than I remember, because actually it is slightly less accurate using akimbo (as one would and should assume). Nonetheless it is significantly more accurate than the .44 Magnum in akimbo and much more accurate than machine pistols in akimbo, making it a powerful medium-close-range weapon and can be drawn fast enough to repel unexpected flanking attacks or avoid reloading in combat. Incrognito 02:17, September 19, 2010 (UTC) edit war This article is in an edit war.it needs to be protected.--Danny(Monster2821) 21:20, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Is it just me or has the wrong post been reverted i know that guy had bad spelling but the basic infomation was true if you bypass the patches with the RFOM glitch and then do the presign hack with a class edited class you would get the golden desert eagle online for example i have it. Sign your posts. BengalMan81 22:33, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Pickup/kill icon Add |pickup=MW Pickup Desert Eagle.png to gunbox template for CoD4 Deagle. SiPlus 10:05, July 18, 2010 (UTC) could this be in blackops? is it possible that this gun could be in blackops maybe the prototype version Well we'll never know, we just have to wait. September 1st is when they'll reveal Black Ops multiplayer. - The Asian Gangsta', 02:46pm, August 31, 2010 Nope, sorry. No Desert Eagle. BengalMan81 17:49, December 5, 2010 (UTC) CoD4 Backup Ammo I thought it had a backup of 14... That's what I always see on Reflex Edition. BengalMan81 17:48, December 5, 2010 (UTC) recoil I know the desert eagle has large bullets hence the recoil but if i start firing at someone's feet i will end up at their head. I mean what they should do is compensate for muscle and lower the recoil. I mean sure you will feel a kick but still not that much recoil. it's a little ridiculous. Interforce 20:25, January 2, 2011 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FRgYtp3HfvY Saying that is easy. .:Archer 250:. 11:33, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Firing Sound For all of you people wondering why the Desert Eagle sounds crap now, you may be relieved to hear that the Deagles firing sound was unintentionly swapped with the .44 Magnum's, CoDKilla 08:33, November 14, 2011 (UTC) In mw2 Desert eagle requides 100kills to unlock tactical knife not 150 as the page says